


A Private Show

by anonony



Series: Seducing A Hot Alien Prince 101 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Handcuffs, Kinda, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Safeword used, Shower Sex Mention, backwards cowboy, lance is flexible, lotor is flexible also as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonony/pseuds/anonony
Summary: Lotor gets irritated at the paladins, then irritated with Lance, and finally irritated with himself. Feelings suck.





	A Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> more feelings and more plot

“That’s why you NEED to offer your weapons to the coalition,” Lotor said to the world leader, some prime minister or something. Matt had been saying he looked like something called an ‘elephant.’ 

He spluttered, “But if the Galra return—“

“The Galra won’t get the chance,” Lotor said, feeling very odd to use ‘galra’ without indicating himself as among them. Though to this minister he looked like a perfectly normal human, as Allura would not let him leave the ship if he wasn’t in disguise. “The coalition can keep them at bay forever IF they have the proper weaponry to break through. Within a matter of days we can push the front back lightyears from this planet.’

The minister shuffled between his three feet, “I don’t know…”

“Well, of course,” Lotor said, “If we don’t get the weapons, we can’t guarantee moving the front away. It’s good you’ll have your weapons, as in that case, you’ll be facing the Galra alone.”

The minister paled. “Who do we speak to about transferring the weapons?”

Lotor led him to Shiro, who was confused but pleased that the minister was suddenly willing to cooperate. Lotor smirked, justified finally in being allowed to come on this diplomatic mission. 

Truthfully he couldn’t care less about the elephant-people or their weapons and only cared about the coalition as far as it could protect him from his father. What he really wanted coming here was to get off the fucking castle ship, even for a bit. 

It was too white, too bright, every single hallway looked the same, and the people there had varying levels of mistrust to disdain to hatred of him. Granted the latter point wasn’t unique to the castle ship, but usually people were too afraid of him to express those feelings. 

On the side of Voltron, his fate was at the mercy of Princess Allura, who was very much on the ‘hate’ side of the scale. He had talked his way to survival as he always had, but he despised the feeling of having to depend on someone else. 

There was one, exactly one, distraction from the dullness of what his life had come to, and he was off talking to a gaggle of locals. Lotor stepped forward, ready to interrupt, when he was cut off by the smallest and most annoying paladins, Pidge. “We need to talk,” She said, scowling at him. 

He raised a single eyebrow, otherwise keeping his expression blank as he could. He had an inkling of what this was about. Pidge normally did not voluntarily speak to him. “Alright. Talk.”

Pidge took a deep breath, “What are you doing with Lance?”

“I’m not DOING anything,” he said “He’s over there, I’m over here. I thought that would be obvious.”

“Cut the bullshit,” Pidge said, “Hunk caught you with him.”

Lotor’s gaze focused in on Hunk, who was nervously trying to hold eye contact. Lotor smirked, this was too easy. “I see…” he said, “And does Lance know that his friend and companion has been spying on him? Or that he’s betrayed his trust by telling other’s about his personal affairs?”

That got Hunk to look away in shame. Good. “Hunk’s not the one under suspicion here,” the older Holt, Matt, said. “You are.”

He turned to Matt instead. “I see,” he said, “If you are referring to the sexual intercourse I have had with Lance, I was unaware that was a crime in human culture between two consenting adults.” 

That got Matt to look uncomfortable himself. “Crime, no,” Pidge said, “But it’s extremely suspicious when one of the adults is the former emperor of the enemy army.”

“Temporary leader at best,” Lotor said, “And the time I was in control were some of the most peaceful days the universe at large had seen.”

Pidge opened her mouth to argue back, but Matt cut her off, “We’re getting off topic. What exactly are you planning to do with him?”

Lotor thought. Did he want to keep being difficult? Yes. “We don’t usually plan our exploits,” he said, “We like to keep them spontaneous. Makes it more fun that way.”

Pidge was seething, “Listen asshole,” she spat at him, “If you do anything to my friend-“

“Like what?” He spoke over her, “I’ve done a lot of things to him already.” 

Pidge spluttered, her face a violent shade of red, as she no doubt attempted to think of something horrendous enough to call him. “Before you barrage me with any sort of half-formed threats,” Lotor said, “You can sleep well knowing that I have done nothing to or with Lance that he has not expressly enjoyed, and that even if I did have an elaborate scheme for evil, my sexual life would no doubt be kept separate from it. I will simply assume for myself that if I ‘did anything to hurt him,’ your approved punishment for my actions would, of course, include a gruesome murder the likes of which would make it impossible to find my remains. Am I correct?”

Pidge’s hands were balled into fists. “Someday…” she said, “You’re going to get yourself into something you’re not going to be able to talk yourself out of. And I will be there. And I will LAUGH.” 

Lotor rolled his eyes, “I live to entertain. Now, excuse me.”

He pushed past the angry trio making his way over to Lance once again. He was feeling antsy and was wondering if the paladin would be up for wandering away from the official business for a bit. 

Except Lance seemed to be having other ideas. He noted Lance was surrounded by 3 elephant woman, each of them exaggeratingly giggly, and Lance overly wink-y.

Lotor didn’t scowl. He rarely ever really showed obvious irritation, but the air around him went cold. “Hello ladies,” he said, calm smile on his face as he approached, “Discussing important business, are we?”

Lance’s face instantly soured. “Oh, um,” one of the women said, “We uh, we were just…”

“You’re some of the planets engineers, are you not?” Lotor asked, “I’d be fascinated to learn more about the defenses you’ve set up for this planet. They ARE all set up, are they not? I’d hate for them to be down if the Galra should come again.”

The women turned sheepish, “We,” another said, “We were just about to go work on them. Just…just to finish up the last few details.”

“Ah, I see,” he said, “Well, the Paladin and I would love to see them, the moment they’re finished of course.”

The women shuffled awkwardly away, heads bowed embarrassed. Lance was not pleased that they left. “Dude. Rule #1 for being a good guy: don’t be a dick.”

Lotor smiled, keeping his face neutral. “I’m sorry, was I interrupting something?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “What did I JUST say?” He started to shuffle away, Lotor following. “They’re just fans of the Voltron Show. What, you jealous?”

“Jealous?” Lotor asked, screwing up his face, “Of those three?”

“Jealous that I was flirting with them?” Lance said, giving him a flash of his bedroom eyes. 

Lotor kept his composure. “I just don’t quite understand what you see in them. Is it the trunks? Do you want to suck on them?”

Lance smacked him in the arm, a crime for which many had been exiled, but Lotor forgave this once. “Don’t be gross. And I’m allowed to flirt with whoever I want.”

Lotor raised a single eyebrow in question. “Do you find my companionship lacking in some way?”

Lance rolled his eyes, then looked around to make sure no one was listening. “Look, you and I both know you’ve rocked my ass often enough that I have no intention of lathering you in the compliments you’re obviously fishing for,” Lotor gave a half shrug in admittance. “But…I still do want a romantic partner, someday. You…you do know that, right?”

Lotor did not let any change in expression cross his face as he thought for a moment about Lance actually happy and in love with some faceless figure, eyes glazed over in wonder, not unlike the look Lotor had come accustomed to when Lance orgasmed, but more sober and clothed. Worse yet he imagined Lance with this same nameless figure in the many compromising positions he himself had found Lance in.

What he said was, “Of course. I just thought you had higher standards.”

Lance grumped, “I have plenty high standards.” Lotor rolled his eyes. “I do!”

Lotor looked at him out of the corner of his eye, “I seduced you with a bowl of soup.” 

Lance spluttered, “That—that was an isolated incident!” He said, “And you—I turned you DOWN with just the soup, you then had to ask me and stuff and—the point is, I have plenty high standards when it comes to a romantic partner.”

Lotor wasn’t even sure why he felt a small stab of hurt at that. “Well. If you ever want to play out your new found nose kink, then just let me know.”

Lance scoffed. “Oh, shut up.” He said, drawing a grin from Lotor. “Although…” He gave Lotor the once-over, “If you ever want to pull out THAT look in the bedroom, I could be into it.”

There was that odd pang again. He looked down at his human looking hands. “I didn’t know you hated having sex with a Galra so much.”

“What?” Lance said, “No, nothing like that,” he shrugged, “Its just a biological thing, wanting to have sex with your own species.”

Lotor snarled just slightly. “I wouldn’t know. No one is of my species.”

Lance turned on him, making him stop walking, “Hey, what’s going on? Why are you so upset?”

“I am NOT upset,” Lotor hissed. Lance flinched away from him.

“Wha—yes you are!” Lance said, “Plus you’re just…being a real dick today.”

“Well, if you’re so disgusted with me, you can go return to your illustrious fangirls.” Lotor snarled, pushing past him to head back to the castle.

“Oh my god, you ARE jealous,” Lance said trailing after him. 

“I have NOTHING to be jealous of,” Lotor said, picking up his pace, and easily leaving Lance far behind. 

 

Lotor tapped his foot angrily in his room, irritated at the entire universe. That wouldn’t be so unique except for the fact he was including HIMSELF in the category of ‘people to be irritated with.’ 

The problem was he was stuck in a cycle of thoughts. It began with him thinking how absurd it was that he’d isolated the one person on the ship who didn’t hate him, removing his only distraction for himself. Then he scoffed at himself, thinking he gave Lance far too much credit in his own head. There were a thousand people like Lance, a thousand people who would gladly give themselves over to him to be in his bed. And that’s all they were. What was the word Lance had used… ‘Fuck buddies.’

But then there was this weird little pang he couldn’t identify, saying Lance was…was just slightly different. It was subtle, really. He…he was deliciously submissive to Lotor, there was no question about that. But he wasn’t…overly awed by Lotor like many of his conquests. He didn’t follow Lotor around blindly like some sort of wide-eyed recruit, dazzled and afraid that Lotor had turned his gaze on him. What they had was different. It was just an arrangement, between two people who were sexually compatible. 

And Lotor liked it. But the only way to get Lance back was to go grovel for forgiveness, something he absolutely REFUSED to do.

And thus the cycle began again.

He was finally pulled from it, somewhere in the ‘ruminating about how Lance was different’ stage, when there was a knock on the door.

He got up to answer it, glad to be pulled from his own mind, when he saw Lance in his bathrobe standing before him. “Hi,” he said, looking oddly guilty.

Lotor clenched his jaw, “What?” He asked, harshly. 

“So…Hunk came to talk to me,” Lance said, looking at his feet, “And I guess Pidge and Matt said some stuff to you.” He hesitated, looking up. Lotor gave a single nod. “Anyway, I guess that’s what was upsetting you. I’m sorry you had to deal with that, and I’m sorry I accused you of being jealous.” Lance put his hands behind his back, rocking on his heels and looking remorseful. 

Lotor stared down at him. Truthfully, while the other paladins had been irritating, it hadn’t bothered him nearly as much as things Lance had said. But admitting that would make Lance think that he WAS jealous and…he didn’t want to have that internal debate right now. “It’s…fine.” 

“Well, if you let me in,” Lance said, nervous eyes turning flirty, “I can make it up to you.”

Lotor raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Hesitantly, he stepped back, allowing Lance to walk in. The door shut behind him, and Lance went straight for Lotor’s drawer of various sex items. Lotor recognized the handcuffs instantly. “I realized during our conversation: You never watched the Voltron Show, did you?” 

He stared as Lance walked towards him, hips swaying back and forth. Lotor grinned to himself, unsure if it was in amusement that Lance was trying so hard to be seductive, or that his attempts were working. “I was a bit busy at the time,” He looked at the handcuffs in Lance’s hand, “Do you need help putting those on?”

“Mm, not exactly,” he said, “I, uh…I was wondering if you would put them on.”

Lotor backed away just slightly, eyeing them and imagining them on. Instinctively he was not fond of the idea. “Why.”

“’Cause,” Lance said, “I want to give you a private show, but I’m worried you’re going to touch before it’s over. So…” He held them up, “You trust me?”

Lotor chewed his inner cheek, a twinge of irritation that his words were being used against him. “…Fine.” He held out his hands, but Lance shook his head and twirled his finger. Rolling his eyes, he turned around and held his hands behind him. 

He instantly tensed up at the feeling of metal around his wrist, wondering momentarily if this was a trap, and even if it wasn’t, what the heck he was doing. Hands slipped under his shirt, tracing up his muscles. “Why don’t you sit on the bed…and we’ll start the show?”

Lotor did as asked, sitting at the very edge of the bed and poised to jump at a moment’s notice. Lance smiled watching him, clearly trying to be more seductive than he was managing. 

Lotor flinched as suddenly a foot came to rest on his shoulder. He blinked, looking at the extended leg. It was covered down to the heel in an odd webbing that looked like rubber. 

Lance shrugged out of his robe, revealing an entire outfit made out of the rubber webbing, going from his neck down his torso, his privates, and his legs, leaving his arms bare. The outfit didn’t hide a curve or a line, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination, and with his legs spread, one on his shoulder, there was a lot that Lotor didn’t need to imagine. 

Lotor managed to keep his face straight, despite the fact he could feel himself getting instantly hard at the sight. “How did you even get that on?” He asked, feigning non-interest. 

Lance smiled, and Lotor got the impression he’d seen through him. “Liquid fabric,” he said in a low voice, bending his leg to rest his foot against Lotor’s cheek, “basically had to pour it directly on my body. Took hours to get the pattern right.”

Oh, Lotor was definitely interested. He always loved when Lance put in effort like that. 

He was disappointed when Lance retracted his leg to put it back on the floor, but Lance soon replaced it with two hands on his thighs, sliding forward as they teased touching his crotch, but never daring to go all the way. Instead Lance leaned in, laying a teasing kiss on Lotor’s lips. “I believe,” Lotor said between kisses, “I was promised a show.” 

Lance smirked, “A show, huh?” He said, putting his hands back on his knees, “In that case, hold still, I never tried this with another person before.”

Lotor didn’t have time to wonder what it was he hadn’t tried, as Lance managed to flip himself up, standing on his hands that rested on Lotor’s knees. From this angle, Lotor was able to see the back of the outfit was completely bare down to just above his ass, allowing Lotor to watch the rippling back muscles flex with the effort of holding himself up. “Hold still,” Lance instructed again, bending his legs back and guiding his thighs onto Lotor’s shoulders. 

Lotor was a bit distracted with the crotch placed directly in his face to notice much else, so it was a complete surprise when he started wobbling to stay up, Lance holding onto his hair for support as he sat on his shoulders. “Quite the opening number,” Lotor said, keeping steady, “Makes me wonder what’s planned for the finale.”

Lance chuckled, “One step at a time,” he said. He rubbed one hand down his torso down to his hips, hooking his thumb under some of the webbing, “Now, lets see if we can put some of those famed Galra teeth to use.”

As directed, Lotor bit down around the webbing and tugged, exposing a large patch of skin on Lance’s hips. Lotor spit the used fabric onto the floor, latching his mouth onto the exposed skin and sucking a mark there. Lance moaned, digging his hands into Lotor’s hair, and Lotor didn’t want to admit how much he liked the sensation.

“Next step,” Lance said, once the mark was sufficiently dark. He slid down Lotor’s chest, his legs still on either side of Lotor’s head, essentially bending himself in half. He smirked, lowering his legs as well to wrap tightly around Lotor’s waist. Finally, he grinded down, directly onto Lotor’s erection.

Lotor didn’t bother hiding his grunt of approval this time. Lance rolled his body into him again and again, running his hands up the front of his shirt. Lotor could feel his dick going wet, seeping through his pants, and no doubt Lance could feel it too.

Lance reached up to kiss him, then further up to allow access to his neck. Lotor took the hint and bit at the webbing again, tugging a long uneven strip down to Lance’s navel. “You’re flexible, Lotor complimented as Lance threw the excess fabric onto the floor, “But I have a secret,” He said, smirking with heavily lidded eyes. 

“Yeah?” Lance asked wrapping his arms around Lotor’s neck. “What’s that?”

“I’m flexible too,” He said, lifting his handcuffed hands up behind his head and wrapping them around Lance’s waist. 

He smirked, watching the shock on Lance’s face, and tried to pull him in tighter, but just as he did, Lance squeaked out a “Safeword!”

Lotor froze, looking between Lance’s eyes to see if he was serious. “You…” He said confused, “You’re hurt?”

“No,” Lance said, plucking Lotor’s hands off of him and extracting himself from Lotor’s lap, much to Lotor’s erection’s displeasure. “Safeword isn’t just about that, its if something happens you’re not comfortable with. I wanted this to be about showing off for you, not you taking control again.”

Lotor scowled, mostly sexually frustrated rather than actually upset. “I thought you were the one who enjoyed losing control.”

Lance frowned looking between Lotor’s eyes, trying to find hidden meaning in Lotor’s words. “Lotor, do you…not want the handcuffs?”

The obvious answer was ‘no,’ but now that the question had been asked, he suddenly didn’t really want to say it. Thankfully, Lance seemed to read his expression, and instantly started taking off the cuffs. “You know, you can tell me these things. That’s how the whole communication thing works.” Lance said, dropping them on the floor, “I’d still like it if you didn’t touch, as much as you can.”

“I’ll try,” He said, “though I can’t promise anything if you keep teasing like that.”

Lance smirked, “Deal.” He turned around and sat back on Lotor’s lap, leaning back to rest his head on Lotor’s shoulder. “Un-safeword,” He declared.

“Is that a thing?” Lotor asked, nuzzling his nose at the crook of Lance’s neck. 

“Hey, which of us knows about Earth culture?” Lance asked. Lotor only smirked, biting down on the webbing to tear more of it away.

Lance continued swiveling and swaying, bringing a different body part up to Lotor’s mouth each time to tear more and more of the webbing off, until Lance was left in a rather disastrous set of underwear. “Just saving the best for last,” Lance said, standing on the bed with his legs spread over Lotor.

Lotor smirked, “Which is the best? Your dick or your ass?” 

“Well, which do you prefer?” Lance asked.

“Oh, definitely ass,” Lotor answered. 

Lance bit his lip, “Well then. Ass-k and you shall receive.” Lance planted his foot on Lotor’s chest and pushed him back. Lotor could have resisted, but allowed himself to fall back on the bed, even moving his legs fully on the bed where Lance nudged them. 

Lance turned, still standing on the bed, straddling over Lotor once again. He swiftly hooked his thumbs under the remainder of the webbing, tugging on it until it snapped, falling off his hips and leaving him finally completely naked. 

He deftly then sank, his torso remaining perfectly straight as his legs bent and he spread, until he sat squarely on Lotor’s stomach. Lotor breathed a sigh of relief as he felt Lance roll his pants down to release his dick, and moaned when Lance leaned forward to rub both their dicks together. 

Purely on instinct, Lotor’s dick coiled around Lance’s, desperate to generate more friction. Lance huffed something between a laugh and a moan. “What did I say about not touching?” 

Lotor was not about to admit he couldn’t help it. “What did I say about not teasing me?” 

Lance laughed again and his hands prying Lotor’s dick off his own so that he could sink himself on it, riding him backwards. “You ready for the finale, baby?” 

“Baby?” Lotor asked, confused.

“Nevermind,” Lance said, picking up his pace, “Just something I thought…ohhh” He said bouncing on Lotor’s lap and clearly hitting something important. 

Lotor who’d already been terribly teased throughout this entire adventure, could feel himself nearing his climax, but refusing to let himself go before Lance did. Lance seemed to be having the same thought. 

Lotor bucked his hips up, making Lance gasp, his knees pulled up off the bed. He stumbled for just a moment, scrambling to get his feet under him, “Lotor,” He breathed out, “Lo—Lotor!”

Lotor smirked to himself as he felt hot liquid on his legs, where Lance had clearly cum. He relaxed, allowing himself a reprieve as he filled Lance’s hole. 

Once he was flat on the bed, Lance collapsed back onto his chest. After having denied himself so long, he felt justified in wrapping an arm over Lance’s stomach, lightly massaging his soft smooth skin. Lance nuzzled into Lotor’s neck, humming happily. 

Lotor was almost ready to just lay there, comfortably, but unfortunately, he could not stand the feeling of cum on his legs, that were undoubtably dripping onto his sheets. “Bath?” he offered to Lotor. Lance chuckled to himself. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Lance said, “Its just, you can’t stand to be dirty for a minute, can you?”

Lotor frowned at him, “What’s wrong with wanting to be clean?”

Lance shook his head, chuckling, and turned to kiss Lotor’s cheek. It felt oddly more intimate than the far more active things they’d been doing before. “Nothing wrong, no. Just interesting. You’ve got a clean kink.”

Lotor rolled his eyes, but Lance turned, rolling to face Lance and kissing Lotor more fully on the mouth, seeking redemption for his teasing. Reluctantly, Lotor gave it to him, returning the long, lazy kisses. 

“Tell you what,” Lance said, “We’re both incredibly flexible athletic people, I think we might be able to manage the very dangerous shower sex.”

Lotor snorted, “Dangerous?”

“’Cause of the slipping!” Lance said, “You wanna try?”

Lotor kissed him one last time. “Sure.”

 

They managed the shower sex with minimal slippage. Lotor resumed his usual role of taking control, pounding Lance up against the shower wall until they both came again.

After the bliss from the orgasm died down, Lotor found himself disappointed that Lance was so quick to dry himself off and reach for his robe. “Ah, good thing about shower sex: not as much clean up time afterwards.”

“You could always clean up again later,” Lotor said, drying himself off slower. 

Lance shook his head, “I think that’s all I’ve got for the night. I’m human, remember? My thighs are killing me after that.”

Lotor bit the inside of his lip, suddenly trying to think of anything to make Lance stay. “You want me to try and help with that?”

Lance smiled at him, not a smirk, not a seductive glance, but simply a happy smile, and Lotor was annoyed that he liked it so much. “Aw, you’re surprisingly sweet. But no, I think I oughta just rest it off.” He wrapped the robe around himself, pulling it tight, and jumped up to peck Lotor on the lips one last time. “Goodnight.”

Lotor watched him leave, and while he was certainly more satisfied now, he felt himself falling back into his earlier spiral of thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i have like...definitely 3 more parts planned out ish. then...I want a 4th to tie things off...maybe....except it would probably be like all plot and maybe multi-chaptered....and...maybe sad. maybe really sad. so. I don't know.


End file.
